Wife selection
by super-emo-kid
Summary: What do you think would happen if you found out your past wife was a demon and your present one was pregenant with your third child? What will leo do now? R&R around season 7.


I do not own charmed, this is just my interpritation of a potentual episode! i am a charmed freak!

Leo was standing at the alter waiting for his bride to walk up to him, he had mixed feelings about getting married. Silly things like What would happen if he died in the army and left his wife with kids? and What would happen if he was called out to war? Suddelny the band statred to play, in the beautiful 1600's chruch in the middle of soulsberry in england. they were getting married on holiday, it was winter in england and he could see Helen striding closer and closer towards him. Leo suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes and was standing there blankly, Helen was standong next to him by this time,

"Leo?" Helen questioned. "Leo?" she added shaking him. "Hunny?" she said worrily.  
suddenly at that moment the doors flung open of the curch and 50 army men were standing there all in there camoflarged suits.  
Leo turned in a full circle and his whole veiw on life changed, he was now standing in the middle of a battle field . he looked down at his wedding finger, there was a gold ring on it. he suddenly realised it was six months on form his wedding.  
he stood there looking puzzeled.

"Leo", a man called! "Chris has been shot, we need you to help" He added.

Leo repeted the mans name whilst running into the medic tent. "My son" He said to himself.

"Leo you don't have kids" the man said. Leo looked at the man and shrugged.

"Leo, Leo" a voice called, Leo turned his head to see a woman satnding in the middle of the battle field. she was short, brown haired and her voice seemed to calm Leo. She looked nothing like Helen.

"Leo, Leo, Wyatt's crying" the woman said. Leo looked at her for a second and said.

"Piper" at that moment Leo felt a sharp pain through his heart, he held his hand up to his chest where he felt the pain. It was bleeding. Leo started to fall to the ground, he turned round to look at where the woman had been (Piper) but she was gone nowhere to be seen.

at that moment Leo woke up in a sweat in his bed, he looked to the left to see that Piper was lying next to him. he sighed in relife. then he started to hear a crying noise, coming from the closet (Wyatts bedroom) he slowly got out of bed and opened the door to see his baby Wyatt standing in his cot crying for his daddy, but next to him was a tall man with blonde hair.

"Dad!" The man said. Leo looked puzzled. "Its me Wyatt" the man added.

"What?" Leo looked speechless.

"Oh, im sorry i just wanted to see mini me" Wyatt said.

"How do i know your Wyatt, because its 4am" Leo said looking at his watch.

"Oh it is?" Wyatt said, "Well im sorry but i just found myslef here a minate ago" Wyatt added blankly. Leo looked at him again.

Just then another but familliar face appeared. It was Chris. Leo looked in astonishment.

"How did you get here?" Leo asked.

"Um..." Chris froze on the spot and stared at Leo. Little Wyatt was still in his cot but he was qiuet by this time. Little Wyatt waved his hand and another person appeared, but this time it was a girl.

"Chris" The girl questioned, leo looked wide eyed at the girl.

"Oh my god is this who i tink it is?" she asked chris. Chris nodded at her. "Oh my god, DAD" she added hugging Leo.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Leo said forcefully bur calmly. Baby wyatt looked at his dad cute faced but big Wyatt was staring at the girl.

"ok, ok slow down here a minate" Leo said. "Its 4am, i have my two future sons in the room, my present son and a girl who's hanging on to me for deer life, and who thinks im her dad, What the hell is going on here?" Leo demanded.

"isn't it obvious" Chris began "Baby Wyatt thinks we need a family reunion so he's brought me, Wyatt oh and you future daughter, Melinda here" he added. Leo looked at Chris blankly again, Meilinda stopped hugging Leo and went back over to Chris.

"ok" Leo snapped his head around and walked out of the room. Melinda looked at Chris, Chris just shrugged back at her. As they walked through Pipers bedroom no one notice piper asleep on the left side of the bed. All three of them followed Leo downsatirs into the kitchen where leo was not sat down.

"Ive just had a bad dream and now my future family are visiting me! I don't need you all here right now im going through a rough time" Leo said.

"Fine" said melinda, and suddenly white lights started to appear round her and she was gone.

"Meilinda no" Wyatt tryed to say but she was gone before he got the chance.

"Ill go and get her" Wyatt added, and off he went too.

End scene

"Dad, look im sorry, but its wyatts fault, if anything you should blame him!" Chris said.

"Chris, stop blaming you big brother" Leo said forcefully.

Leo got up and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"to bed Chris its 5am in the morning if you havn't noticed" Leo snapped. Chris looked wide eyed at his dad who had now reached the top of the stairs.

"Im just gonna lye on the sofa then" Chris mumbled to himself, and with that he went and sat on the sofa.

It was now 7am and Chris was still sitting on the sofa, only he had fallen asleep.

"Chris, what are you doing here" Piper had come down the stairs with baby wyatt. Chris jumped out of his seat.

"Whao, mum you scared me" Chris said. Piper looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she repeted.

"Oh your son, Baby wyatt conjoured us from the future" Chris replied.

"Who'a us?" Piper questioned. and at that moment big Wyatt oreb'd in.

"Hi mum" he said. Piper smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Melinda went back to the future" Wyatt explained "she didn't want to get into dads way" He added. Chris gave a half hearted smile and looked away, he was biting his finger nails when Leo came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey has anybody seen wyatt?" leo asked.

"Yea im right here dad" Wyatt replied. Leo gave him a sarcastic look, Wyatt laughed and said "Yea he's in the kitchen wiht mum"  
Leo smiled again and rushed into the kitchen.

Chris and wyatt followed.

"Whats wrong dad you seemed in a bit of a hurry" Chris questioned.

"Yes. Wyatt is late for nursery" He said,

"We said we wern't going to enroll him in a non-magic nursery just yet" Piper said.

"Well errr, yes you did yesterday Piper.. er... hunny" Leo said weirdly.

"dad are you ok" Wyatt asked.

"Yes im fine" He replied. Leo tried to go and pick baby wyatt up, but just as he did that baby wyatt put his force feild up.

"UH Why id he doing that" Piper asked,

"I don't know" Leo added wireldy, Leo tried to sooth baby wyatt.

A ywan came from the kitchen door everyone turned and saw Leo standing there.

"What" the leo at the door said. Everyone turned to face the other Leo who was soothing wyatt, everyone looked confused.

"Get OFF MY SON!" the Leo at the door bellowed and at that moment the leo next to baby wyatt turned round and said...

"Oh crap i din't realise he was home" and shimmered out.

End scene

Down in a cave in the underworld the demon who was pretending to be Leo shimmered in.

"Leo was at home" He said.

"Stop your moanig Lucas, we will get the boy in time" A long golden haired lady said.

"But now the Charmed ones will be on to us" Lucas said.

"No they won't, there are many shape shifters and you were disgused as the boys father they don't even know your identitiy"  
the lady had a soothing voice but she had a cartain power that no other lady demon could have, she wasn't the source, but she was an upper level demon.

"I have lived many a year and still the sisters don't know me but i know them, i shall get what i want from them, what i have always wanted, a child and a love" The lady said.

The demon nodded and shimmered out.

Back at the manor Chris had gone to the elders to seek help and wyatt, Leo were in the attic looking through the book, meanwhile Piper was making a shape shifter potion.

"I can't find anything in here" Leo said,

"Dad how can we trust its you" wyatt asked,

"Well it is me wyatt but i spose you have a piont" Leo added,

"i trust you but maybe you should go and pick up your son just in case" wyatt said,

"If he was evil the book wouldn't let him touch it" Piper said.

wyatt nodded and kept flicking through the pages of the book.

After a few minates wyatt closed the book and at that moment the demon appeared,

"PIPER" Leo shouted.

"Mum throw the potion" wyatt bellowed. Piper threw the potion at the demon (Lucas) but it didn't do anything, it just seemed to hit him and go poof! the demon lunged at Leo who was stood still in shock of the potion not working, Wyatt tried to grabb his dad but it was to late the demon had shimmered out with him.

Piper stood still in astonishment, She suddenly turned her head around and said,

"Why didn't that work?"

"I don't know" Wyatt replied, "Now we have a visual picture of the demon we can find him in the book" Wyatt added, after a few minates of looking Wyatt came across the demon,

"Lucas his name is, he is a lower level demon, who can shape shift" Wyatt said.

"But if he can shape shift then that potion would have worked" Piper said.

"i don't know", Wyatt scanned the page again and finally found a passage that said, If the potion dosn't work its probably because he's under the protection of an upper level demon.

"Oh that probably why then, Get pheobe and page we need to scry for leo and then we need you to go and tell Chris to wait at the manor with Wyatt and baby Chris" Piper commanded.

End scene

After about an hour of scrying and making the strongest potion the girls could come up with they finally found what they were looking for. an underground cave,

"That's where leo is" Piper said.

"Wait do you want to go in there knowing that there might be an upper level demon there?" Pheobe asked

"Yeah, we have to he's my husband" Piper said "and plus Chris and wyatt are just an orb away" piper added.

"Ok" Pheobe said reluctantly, Paige gave a weak simle and orebed them all the they cave.

I was waiting for you three to arrive, a long golden haired lady said (The demon from erlier).

"Wheres my husband" Piper demanded.

"Oh your husband, is he now, because the last time i looked and that was sixty years ago now, Leo was married to me"  
the lady replied harshly.

Piper opened her mouth wide, "Give him back NOW!" Piper screamed, then suddenly the shape shifter shimmered in, i have you'r lover lady Helen" He said weakly.

Leo was unconcuiose,

"Wait as second" Piper had a thought, "When you get married the vicar says 'till death do you part and Leo's dead, because he's a whitelighter".

Lady Helen was starting to get cross now, she atempted to strike piper with a lightening bolt, but she missed and paige grabbed hold of pheobe and piper again and orbed them out.

Lady helen took a deep breath in and said "I have a feeling i will be seeing much more of those three!" then she cackled like a evil witch.

Just as paige had orbed them back to the manor, Piper sat down on the sofa and took a large breath in.

"This cannot be happening!" She said,

"Ok we will find her in the book and we'll make a potion to vanquish her.

"Exept we have one problem" Paige said, "She's not in here, ive just looked!" she added.

Pheobe and Piper looked at her,

"well then we will write a spell for her" piper said.

After another hour or so, Piper, Paige and Pheobe were ready to face the demon, so paige orbed them back down to the cave.

" I knew you would come back" Lady helen said, by now Leo was in a tank full of water and was concious but drowning, Piper walked up to the tank and put her hand to the glass,

"What are you doing to him" she said "I demand an answer" She shouted into lady helen's ear.

Lady helen cleared he throght and said, "I am crushing his thoughts, what do you think in doing im drowning him" She snarled.

Piper atempted to blow lady helen up but she didn't, piper looked puzzled at lady helen.

"Looking for this" Lady helen replied as she blew piper back into the wall, Lady helen smirked and went over to the tank leo was in,

"Beautiful isn't he, we'll be together soon" she said softly to leo, by this time Pheobe and paige had run over to Piper and helped her up, and all of a sudden lucas shimmered in,

"NOW!" paige screamed and Pheobe the strong potion at him, it was a bit of a blurr but Lucas burst into falmes and blew up.

"Now for you" Pheobw snarled.

Lady helen smirked again " I didn't need him anyway" She said.

Piper attempted to blow her up again and this time it work, Lady helen flew back wards onto a wall and fell to the floor.

as she got up the girls started to recite there spell...

"The power of three will set us free,  
leave us in peace and harmony,  
send this demon back to the past,  
Make her life never last,  
For you will return from whence you came,  
Let this demon rot in eternal flame."

And at that moment lady helen let out a scream and blew up into a tousand pieces.

Piper ran over to where the tank of water had been, but all there was left now was an uncouncuis Leo left lying on the floor.

"Quick paige lets get out of here!" Piper said in a hurry.

Paige and Pheobe ran over to where Leo and Piper were and Paige orbed them out to safty at the manor!

Back at the manor Wyatt came rushing in the room to where the girls and leo had orbed in,

"Quick" piper said "Heal now please!"

Wyatt looked blankly to where piper was pointing and after a second he rushed to heal his dad.

End scene

Leo, Paige, Pheobe, Piper and baby wyatt and Chris were all in the concervatory ready to send Big wyatt and Chris back to the future. after a few moments of delay the boys turned up and said your goodbye, it was Wyatts turn to say good bye to Leo now and after a long hug with his dad he finally said.

"So you go over your bad dream now dad, you can have no more nightmares anymore!"

"Yes, i know" Leo said calmly, and with that wyatt and chris went and stood together by the window ready to be sent back to the future..

"Oh and before you go Wyatt, say hi and sorry to melinda for me!" Leo said.

Wyatt nodded and Piper said the spell to send them back, white lights came up around Big Wyatt and Chris and after a moment of blinding lights they were gone,

Piper turned to Leo and said... "Who's melinda, another past wife, or a future one this time?"

Leo smirked sarcastically and said

"No actually our future daughter" He looked a pipers stoumach, and smiled.

Piper looked down but... last night was..., Nevermind" Piper smiled and walked over to leo and higged him.

By this time Paige and Pheobe had slowly made there way out of the room, because they didn't want to know anything about,  
piper and leo's private issues.

End of story 


End file.
